


莫城的萝卜

by Biancakimlu



Series: 唯有美食不可辜负 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Food, Other, daily
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancakimlu/pseuds/Biancakimlu
Summary: 如何炖煮萝卜
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Series: 唯有美食不可辜负 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833343
Kudos: 1





	莫城的萝卜

**Author's Note:**

> 由于资料来源不足，大仲马原文中的“萝卜”(即芜菁)被我误解成欧洲萝卜(欧防风)，因此全文中“萝卜”指的是欧洲萝卜而非芜菁。  
> 对食材有着严苛要求的人请不要打死我

博须埃回到家的时候，若李在擦桌子，米西什塔在削萝卜。   
如果那瓶酒精是新开的话，若李用了至少三分之一去擦桌子。  
米西什塔把削成梨状的欧洲萝卜放在盘子里码整齐。不得不说姑娘削的东西特别好看，形状大小都差不多。一个个削好的萝卜在盘子里站得整整齐齐的。 博须埃倒是没打算想帮忙，一来是米西什塔做得非常专心，打扰到别人削到手不好，二是他因为这个削到过无数次手，甚至有一次差点把若李的手指削下来。万一这个真的发生了，若李丢工作那是分分钟的事。  
博须埃看着米西什塔的小手变戏法似的把长条的萝卜削成像一只形状漂亮的梨。   
“这是什么？”   
“萝卜，莫城来的。”  
米西什塔把码在盘子里的萝卜倒进开水里，用勺子搅拌了几圈。   
“所以你今天去了莫城？”若李转头问米西什塔。   
“没有，我只是去了趟市场。”  
“莱格尔，你愿意去拿一下切成条的萝卜吗？我们可以拿剩余的炸着吃。”   
“过多的油脂对……”若李刚开口就被米西什塔捧住脸颊:“就放纵这一次，好吗？” 若李默默点头。大多数时候他在这一方面不会做过多反驳。因此他得到了一个小小的吻。  
切成条的萝卜同样也放进热水里汆熟。接着捞出来沥干水备用。 被水烫过的萝卜并没有很明显的变色，依旧是灰白色的，浮在水面上。萝卜的甜香味倒是飘了出来。  
米西什塔削了半条黄油在一个深锅里煎化，若李自动自觉的把沥干水的萝卜一个接一个的放进锅里码放整齐，过了一会儿又在指示下加了一点糖。  
过了一会儿，还在和萝卜皮奋斗的博须埃闻到了了黄油煎蔬菜的香味，动物油的咸香搭配着蔬菜的甜香闻得正好。萝卜闻着比一般的蔬菜要浓烈，几乎是一瞬间就飘进了餐厅里。  
米西什塔看着萝卜煎成金黄色，便往里面加了一些高汤和，高汤是她自己做的，牛骨和鸡肉炖了一个下午再冻成块，放在冰箱里随时可用。又在若李担心的眼神下加了一点点盐和肉桂枝。  
“帮个忙，下去买瓶酒。回来就有酒配晚餐了。”米西什塔叫住准备离开的若李，把他打发下楼。  
米西什塔又往汤汁里加了一块高汤和一勺水。博须埃自告奋勇的往里面加了盐。  
“那是糖，亲爱的。”  
博须埃叹了一口气。  
“没关系，下次总会好的。”米西什塔亲了亲他的脸颊。  
汤汁越煮越浓稠，冒着棕色的泡泡，厚重的牛肉汤味道几乎盖过了原来清甜的香气。在米西什塔及时的补救之下味道还算过得去。香料的味道已经被激发了出来，熏得人胃口大开。  
“我们要每次把他打发走再加调料吗？”博须埃问，“这太残忍了。也许我们需要换一个方式给他讲一讲。”  
“好吧，也许我们应该叫公白飞来。我相信他能解决这个问题的。”  
晾干的萝卜条放进炸锅，很快就成了金黄色的干瘪的薯条状态。放在吸油纸上撒上一些盐粉和胡椒粉。  
煮沸的油糖萝卜放进烤箱里继续炖煮。在进烤箱前还能看到离火之后牛肉汤棕色的泡泡把一块萝卜托了起来，接着萝卜又沉了下去。  
若李带着一瓶起泡酒回来，他把酒放在桌上，看着烤箱里的炖锅:“我们要在上面盖碳火吗？”  
博须埃坐到一边:“我们没有这个条件，况且我也不想把房子烧了。”  
装好盘的萝卜端上桌。在汤汁的浸染下已经成了棕黄色，散发着奇异的清香，上面再浇上再煮过一次的汤汁。  
“希望没有坏的、发芽的、变质的。”若李在内心默默地说。  
“放心，我挑的是最好的。”米西什塔在他耳边悄悄说。

**Author's Note:**

> 大仲马原文的“萝卜”是芜菁，原著里“小萝卜头”的那个芜菁(我查名词连豆科的粉葛都查了就忘记了这个我现在只想打死我自己)  
> 知道这是啥哪天有空我可以做一下这个不用吊死在萝卜上了  
> 莫城有最好的萝卜也是大仲马说的，是不是我也不知道，他说是就是吧。


End file.
